Dreams
by Sae1
Summary: A tale of how Lily is dumped by her true love--James confronts Lilly and along the way, James's stupid crush on Lily turns into true love.
1. Can't get you out of my Head

The Taste of Love- Chapter one: "I Can't Stop Thinking About You"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of Harry Potter. So DON'T sue! *smiles* I only own the plot. I don't own "Can't Get You Out of My Head" either.  
  
"Lily-I hate to admit it, but I've been cheating on you," Daniel Kornall admitted to the emerald-eyed Lily Evens. He shifted his foot and his mouth twisted into an awkward expression. His hands slipped into his pockets of his jeans, and one of them gripped his wand, incase she hexed him. Lily just stared at him; her eyes had stopped shining which they usually did when she was around him. She frowned, and tears formed in her eyes. She fought the urge to cry. Daniel had just broken her heart into three million un-fixable pieces. Daniel hated to see her cry so he turned on his heel and walked towards the Hufflepuff common room.  
  
"Wait!" Lily called, her arm outstretched, tears pouring silently down her cheeks. Daniel turned around, but was walking backwards. "Who have you been cheating on me with?" Daniel opened his mouth to reply, but then a giggling Hufflepuff girl, Aya Reese, grabbed his arm and pulled into a hug.  
  
"Did you break up with Lily yet?" She smirked. Before Daniel could answer, Lily was running in the opposite direction, towards the Gryffindor tower. She was now breaking into huge sobs. Her beautiful, long red hair swished over her shoulders, and her sneakers echoed in the hallways proving that her, Daniel, and Aya were the only ones in the corridor. Or so she thought. James Potter and Sirius Black were returning from the kitchens, arms full of pastries under the invisibility cloak. They waited until Lilly was gone from sight and Daniel and Aya were already down the corridor, Aya's shrill, loud, annoying giggles bouncing off the walls.  
  
When the coast was clear James furiously spoke, "Damn Daniel! Lily was in love with him. She was always happiest with him. And he just went and cheated on her with that git!"  
  
Sirius's face formed a smirk, "Look like Lily's not the only one in love." It took James to two seconds process exactly what Sirius had meant, and then he blushed deeply and smacked Sirius.  
  
"Shut up!" James playfully exclaimed, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.  
  
"Why are your cheeks bright red then?" Sirius had made a point. James didn't respond. He had given in. "Well?"  
  
"Maybe I do. Does it matter to you at all?" James frowned at his best friend. "Time for Siri Match Making!" Sirius's grin was wide and threatening.  
  
James glared at Sirius, "Lets get upstairs before Professor Argulos (A/N: I'm to lazy to look up the real caretaker's name back then *yawns*) catches us." Sirius knew this was a pathetic attempt to escape his girls lecture. He nodded but with that smirk still upon his face. They walked silently upstairs under the cloak at about 8:00 PM, already dark. They stopped in front of the Fat Lady and pulled off James's cloak.  
  
"Aura Light," James whispered intently. The fat lady swung open. They crawled through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. There was a warm fire blazing in the fireplace, and red couches and arm chairs centered in the middle of the room. There were Gryffindors running about, laughing talking, some still doing their homework. And there was Lily, sitting in one of the arm chairs, wiping her tears with her finger and still sniffling. She was writing in a book that was brown and bound, with script on the front cover that said, "Who am I?". A muggle diary. Lily was muggle-born so she was often using muggle inventions because even though they were non-magic, she found them quite useful.  
  
James pretended not to seen what happened and strolled over to Lily. They have been friends since first year. Really good friends in fact, but not as close as Sirius or Remus. James put on a look of concern and asked, "What is wrong Lily?" He sat down next to her and put his arm over her shoulders in a friendly way. Back near the portrait hole, Sirius was staring at Lily and James, still holding the pastries, smirking. James will comfort Lily, and Lily will fall for him. It was so easy, all she needed was encouragement.  
  
"D-Daniel dumped me," Lily stuttered, closing her book and looking at Harry's concerned face, "For Aya."  
  
"For Aya? Aya? That-that annoying girl with the shrill annoying voice?" James looks furious. Lily nodded. She did agree. Aya had a very high- pitched voice, and was constantly in your face. She stopped tearing. It felt better when James helped her through her problems, always have. Especially in this year, both him and hers sixth year when love confusion is most common.  
  
"Are you doing okay? I know you loved Daniel so much," Harry continued. Lily nodded a yes, even though it wasn't true. Daniel had been the center of her life, for 3 glorious months. He had probably been cheating on her for at least two of those months. She frowned miserably and sighed.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some sleep," Lilly informed James and silently walked up the stairs. James then walked back to Sirius and noticed he had eaten almost of the pastries. James snatched the last one and scowled.  
  
"You ate all of them!"  
  
"Yes, and I was about to eat one more," Sirius reached for the usurped pastry but didn't suceed. James ate the pastry while Sirius talked on and on.  
  
"It's a perfect plan! You confront her about the break-up, and she'll fall in love with you! All she needs is me to help her do so."  
  
"You seem quite determined," James finished the pastry. He took a quick glance at the couch Lily had been sitting at and saw her diary. "Oh! Lily has forgotten her diary! I'll bring it up to her."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily entered her dorm, and sat on bed. She looked at he picture of her in James on her beside table. James and her were walking by the lake outside. In the moving picture, James and her were both laughing, and one of the giant squid's tentacle was emerging from the lake. It was her favorite photo, for James was one of her best friends. At that time, a girl named Abby came storming into the dorms.  
  
"I heard you were dumped by Daniel! That idiot!" She exclaimed with rage. Before she could continue, James also came through the door. Abby and Lily both blushed a little.  
  
"Ummm.What are you doing here?" Abby asked as she sat down on her bed and grabbed her pillow. She hugged it to her chest.  
  
"Sorry, I came here to return Lily's diary. She had left it here," James apologized and gave Lily her diary. "Good night Lily," James smiled nicely and shut the door.  
  
Abby flopped down on her bed, "You just were dumped by Daniel. You were like in love with him! You must feel miserable!" Abby was also Lily's best friend. She glanced over at Lily's tear-stained cheeks. "I hope you feel better. Obviously if Daniel dumped such an interesting girl as you, he's a bum. A lousy bum who doesn't see love even if it slaps him in the face. And worst of all he cheated on you! With Aya! I hate her.her annoying braids with that giggle! Oh and by the way, its not like I haven't said this before but James and you would make the most perfect couple! Can't you see that? You were made for eachother." Abby had a bad habit of talking large amounts at one time, especially fast also. Lily just stared at Abby and processed all the topics that had poured out of her mouth.  
  
"Okay, yes I'm not feeling too good right now. If it's any obvious. And second of all, James and me are just friends. Nothing more than that. Now I would like to get some sleep, thank you very much." Lily crawled over to her trunk and got her pjs out. She drew the curtins around her four poster and changed. She then threw her days clothes on top of the trunk, too tired to put it away properly.  
  
"Good night Lily." A pillow was then flung at Lily at top speed and hit her right in the face.  
  
"Abby!" The pillow was then returned to its owner and Lily spoke, "I seriously need some sleep ok? I need to clear my brain."  
  
"Ok, sorry. Good Night."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius were all in their beds. There were four other boys in their dorm, but they were still downstairs finishing last minute homework. The lights were off, and the boys were talking.  
  
"So what'd Lily say?" Sirius's grunt voice filled the ugly silence.  
  
"Nothing really. She was talking with Abby. Probably about the Daniel- thing."  
  
"What Daniel thing?" Remus asked, having missed out on the whole thing. He'd had to go study in the library.  
  
"Daniel dumped Lily."  
  
"He did! Why that-"  
  
"Shhh.!" James silenced the group of friends. A light snoring sound filled the silence. They all laughed at little Peter. He had fell asleep.  
  
"And James is gonna try to get Lily to notice him. Romantically, I mean."  
  
"He is? James likes Lily!"  
  
".Okay, I'll admit it. But don't tell her, Remus or Sirius. Statement directed mostly at Sirius. He tends to have a large mouth at times."  
  
Remus was then heard laughing. Sirius scowled, "I do not!"  
  
"Believe whatever you want. G'Night Sirius, and Remus. Sweet dreams little Peter. May snores come your way!" Sirius and Remus burst out laughing, and James joined them too. After the laughing stopped, James fell asleep as so as Remus and Sirius. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Suggestions? Comments? REVIEW! Please..review.*huge puppy dog eyes*  
  
Song Lyrics: La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la  
  
I just can't get you out of my head Boy your loving is all I think about I just can't get you out of my head Boy it's more than I dare to think about  
  
La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la  
  
I just can't get you out of my head Boy your loving is all I think about I just can't get you out of my head Boy it's more than I dare to think about  
  
Every night, every day Just to be there in your arms Won't you stay Won't you dance stay forever and ever and ever and ever  
  
La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la  
  
I just can't get you out of my head Boy your love is all I think about I just can't get you out of my head Boy it's more than I dare to think about  
  
There's a dark secret in me Don't leave me locked in your heart Set me free Feel the need in me Set me free Stay forever And ever and ever and ever  
  
La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la  
  
I just can't get you out of my head La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la I just can't get you out of my head La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la I just can't get you out of my head La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la I just can't get you out of my head La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la  
I 


	2. Fears talk to you

Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of Harry Potter, so don't sue. I only own Aya, and Abby. So don't sue!  
  
"You should tell her," Remus told James as they came down from the boys dorm. "That's the only way she will know how you feel."  
  
"Who's she?" Lily had risen from her spot on the couch. She was up late, like Remus and James. For one fleeting second she privatly wished it was her, then the rest of her head protested. Her eyes wandered to his eyes and fixed them there. 'Do I like James?' Lily thought. She shook the thought out of her head.  
  
"Doesn't matter. How are you doing? And what are you doing up so late? I thought you were 'tired'." James asked Lily, curious. He stood planted to the floor, awaiting an answer.  
  
"Oh! Umm.I had been reading. I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back asleep." Lily showed them her book. "And you?"  
  
"Walking," said James as soon as Remus said, "Exploring". They both looked at each other and held back a laugh.  
  
"May I join you?" Lily was now looking at the invisability cloak folded neatly in James's hands.  
  
Remus looked at James and nodded. James nodded back and both boys turned to face Lily, "Sure", they said at the same time. Lily slipped her book mark in her muggle novel and silently tiptoed to where Remus and James were standing.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lily frowned, as they neared the protrait hole.  
  
Remus shrugged, "Just a walk around Hogwarts. Nothing special. We couldn't get to sleep. James for different reasons than I." He was rewarded a light kick from James.  
  
Lily ignored the kick, "Okay then." And all three of them disapeared underneath the invisability cloak. Once they were in the dark eerie corridors, Remus whispered to his companians, "Lets head towards the library." James and Lily nodded in agreement and turned down the corridor to the grand staircase. They went down the stairs as quietly as they could, and soon entered another long corridor, bringing them to the door of the Library. James reached out to push the door, and a terrified scream pieced the night. It wasn't James, Lily, or Remus though, but all jumped and started talking in enormous amounts, not caring if they woke students. They were probably awake anyway. Then, another sound filled the expected silence. A murderous laugh, coming from the tower from which they had came from, the Gryffindor Tower. James, Remus, and Lily raced up the stairs, wands out, thinking of spells. Lily was clinging onto James's sweater. Not that he minded, anyway.  
  
"James?" Lily's trembling voice filled the silence, "I'm scared."  
  
"I am too."  
  
They were not alone. Professors were also running up the staircase, wands out. James grew more panicked. Remus was staying calm, but was keeping close to James and Lily. When they reached the Gryffindor tower, there was one body laying in the center of the common room. Abby. She was dead.  
  
"Abby," Lily whispered. Lily couldn't take it anymore. She'd lost too much. Her best friend, and her lover. Tears streamed down Lily's face. James had kneeled beside her, and stared at Abby's ghostly white body. Remus had gone upstairs to check on the Gryffindor students.  
  
"What happened?" James heard a gasp and looked over his shoulder. The current headmaster of Hogwarts, along with more teachers stood in front of the door. Professor Rou (OOC: Another lazy name.-_-), the headmaster, strided towards Abby's dead body and examined it.  
  
"Avada Kevada," he whispered softly. James, and Lily nodded, eyes wide. "Where are the other students?"  
  
A worried glance fell over Lily's gaze, "Remus went to check on them. Would he be back by now?" Professor Rou fell silent, and motioned Lily and James to come with him. They followed him up the boys stairs, and found the dorms deserted, empty.  
  
"Whe-ere are they?" Lily let out a terrified whisper. Lily was shaking, and James was trying to comfort her.  
  
"Gone," Professor Rou replied, as he started back down the stairs to the girls dorm. They too, were gone. Professor Rou's eyes were sharp, and he yelled at the teachers, "Go check on the other houses. Lily was now sobbing.  
  
"Its okay, its okay, everything will be fine," James said soothingly while rubbing her back, forcing back his tears.  
  
"Where were you?" Professor Rou asked James.  
  
"Lily, Remus, and I were going to the library. Sorry Professor, for breaking school rules," James apologized. Professor Rou nodded, "Its okay. Normally detention would be given, but at a time like this." His voice trailed off. Lily stared at Abby's body.  
  
"Can-can we bring her back?" Lily knew the answer. "There is no possible way to fully bring back the dead."  
  
Lily rubbed her eyes, and sobbed into James's shirt. The door was then burst open, and attention was drawn to it.  
  
"There are no students in the entire building, Professor." 


	3. Dreams are like Fortune cookies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast members! Except for Daniel, Aya, and Abby. ^^;; I wish I did though.  
  
Lily's muffled cries were now louder, and James's embraced her. "Its going to be okay." James whispered into her ear. He hestitated a moment. "I love you, and will never let you get hurt." All Lily could do was cry, but she hugged him tighter.  
  
"Hogwarts is no longer safe," Professor Rou's voice bellowed.  
  
James Potter woke up with a start. His palms and forehead was sweaty. Without thinking, he stood up and looked over his bed. All his friends and roommates were still there, alive. He tiptoed down the pine stairs, and went up the next set to the girls dorms. He creaked the door 7th year girls door open an inch, and there was all the beds drawn, with alive humans in them. James breathed a sigh of relief and then was startled by a muffled cry. Lily Potter had just awoken from the same dream. James turned around and shut the door, but a little too loudly.  
  
"James?" Lily split the silence. James opened the door open a creak.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yes. Just a bad dream"  
  
Lily nodded in agreement, and she layed back in bed again and the door was shut. In the dream, James had said that he loved her. Could that be true? No, it was just a dream she told herself. I have feelings for James that aren't returned, she thought, But I hope someday they will.  
  
The morning arose, and James sat up, groggily. He could vaugaly remember the dream, but the part that most stuck out in his mind was when he told Lily he loved her. Did he really? He knew dreams were supposed to mean something. And what was up with the students thing? He rubbed his eyes, and got dressed. He sluggishly grabbed his books and wandered down the stairs. He was glad to see that Lily was chatting away with Abby on the couch, a wide smile spread across her face. James was especially glad to see that Abby was alive. He sat down next to Lily.  
  
"Glad to see your cheery," James commented. He leaned back and glanced at Lily to make sure he hadn't reminded her of Daniel instead of asking. The smile on her face, saddened a little, but she spoke with out of a trembling voice.  
  
"I'm fine. I realized that its his loss. And if he dumps me for that-that idiot, he's not the one for me." Lily was very proud of her choice, and was trying very hard to keep Daniel's head out of her head. He was out of her life now. Gone. She shouldn't dwell on him. James was also impressed with Lily's mature decision. He wasn't able to do that.  
  
"Good job, Lil, I'm proud of you," James patted Lily's back. Lily blushed slightly at James's touch. Abby noticed this, and smirked. She noticed Sirius was standing next to Remus, talking. She slowly formed a plan in her mind.  
  
"Hey Sirius!" Abby called. She jogged over to him and lowered her voice.  
  
"Lily likes James.I can see it in her eyes. As well as her cheeks," Abby giggled. "I'm almost positive James likes her as well. Do you know anything?"  
  
Sirius's eyes widened as this. Lily likes James? Perfect. He and Abby could play matchmaker.  
  
"Yes, he does. We could play matchmaker." Sirius replied. He smirked and glanced at Lily and James talking. Now that he realized it, there was something of love in Lily's eyes as she talked to James.  
  
Abby smiled, "Perfect. Meet me in the library after last class. I'm gonna head down to breakfast." Abby crawled through the protait hole, and Sirius walked over to James.  
  
"You two are going to be late for breakfast. You can chat during class because I know you two can't stand to be apart." Sirius said, waiting for James to stand. Both James and Lily blushed, and took no notice to eachother. They both stood up and walked down to breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How should we do this?" Abby set her books down on the square table and sat across from Sirius. She swung her head back, swishing her long raven hair, then sat straight.  
  
"We could setup an eavesdropping," Sirius shrugged. Despite Abby's confused expression, he went on. "Nah.to corny. Hmmmm. Maybe the free will test. That would probably work the best."  
  
"What? What is the free will test?" Abby put her elbows on the table. She didn't have experience in matchmaking.  
  
"Its when you tell the person the other person likes them and see if they finally tell." Sirius explained. "And you can egg them on, give them suggestions, and point out good points." Sirius leaned back in his chair.  
  
Abby replied, "That sounds like a good plan. Its better than like, totally forcing it anyway. Tell them tonight?"  
  
"Agreed." Sirius collected his books, and stood up just as Abby did. " Meet tomarrow?"  
  
"Yes. With reports of actions and stuff." Sirius and Abby walked out of the library and into the 2nd floor corridor. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Lily likes you," Sirius broke to James as soon as they were in the common room. James rose his eyebrows.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Second hand information." Sirius smiled.  
  
"Why should I believe you? Or your 'source'?" James asked coldly. Normally, Sirius always fixed him up. But he had mentally convinced himself that Lily would never,ever, return his feelings.  
  
"Because the source is her best friend! Come on James, don't be scared! I now you don't want this to ruin your friendship, but go for it!" Sirius egged James on. James glanced at Sirius hopefully. Abby? Had Abby told Sirius that Lily liked him? Or was this another one of Sirius's jokes.  
  
"I'll think about it," James replied. But one little voice in his head kept on screaming, 'Tonight! I'll tell her tonight!' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you ever think Jame's would have the same feeling for you?" Abby asked Lily. They were in the dorm, just hanging out. Lily's face became still. Abby mentally cheered. She had struck gold.  
  
"No. He views me as a friend. And a friend only," Lily answered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Abby slyly questioned.  
  
Lily went red, "How would you know?"  
  
"Oh, only Sirius."  
  
There was silence after that.  
"You know, I think I will go down stairs to study," Liyl rushed out the door while Abby was coming her hair. "Ok!" Abby called back. Lily grabbed her books, and came down the stairs stealthily, and noticed that James was talking to Sirius on the couch. Lily's palms sweated, 'Oh shoot!' She thought, 'I'm gonna make a complete fool out of myself!' Lily nervously entered the seating area and sat next to James.  
  
"Hi James, hi Sirius," Lily greeted the two friends without looking up. She opened her Arithmacy book after that, trying to avoid James's eyes.  
  
"Hello Lily," James replied.  
  
Sirius snickered, "I'm going to go upstairs."  
  
"You are?" Both Lily and James asked at the same time. Both looked mortified.  
  
"Yep, See you," Sirius walked up the boys stairs, and soon disapeared.  
  
Lily was now sure she was blushing, and that her heart was thumping so loud, that even James could hear it. She didn't even notice she was on the same page for a minute.  
  
"Um, Lily?" James asked, amused.  
  
"Yeah," Lily's voice cracked. Lily looked up, trying to keep her face normal.  
  
"Your reading the same page over and over again."  
  
"Oh, right," Lily let out a nervous laugh. She flipped the page.  
  
"Lily?" James drew in a deep breath.  
  
"Yes?" Lily looked up again, this time with more confidence. Imeaditly, Lily's emerald eyes cast a spell over James. They were shining beautifully. Lily noticed James had a look of love over his face. She blushed.  
  
" I-I," James drew in a big breath. "Have something to say to you."  
  
Lily giggled, "Go on, I understand you have something to say."  
  
James once more drew up all of her courage and confidence, " I am falling in love with you." James fell backwards into his chair although that took up all of his remaining energy, and waited for Lily's reaction.  
  
Lily was speechless. No, it wasn't a dream this time. It was real. James really did love her. Lily had no idea what to do. No boy (besides her Dad) had ever told her he loved her. But she loved him back-and had from since they first met. So should she say 'I love you' back?  
  
"I love you too, James," Lily whispered, silent tears pouring down her face. James's frown broke into a warm comforting grin, and he kissed her deeply on the lips. Lily had never felt this way before, even with Daniel. It was like fireworks were going off, Lily felt so happy, she returned the kiss. Finally the kiss was parted when a shout was heard from upstairs. "AH! SOMEBODY HELP! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" It was Abby's voice. Lily and James's eyes grew big. They both leaped off the red couch and raced of the stairs leading to the Girls Dorms.  
  
Then another voice filled the silence. It was a deep voice, which belonged to a man, "AVADA-"  
  
Then Abby shrieked, "EXPELLIARMUS!" A loud crash sounded which only caused Lily and James to run faster up the long steep flight of stairs. Finally, they reached the top of the stairwell, and rounded the corner into the seventh year girl dorm.  
  
In the dorm, stood a middle-aged man with short brown hair, and blazing blue eyes. His red robes were torn and worn. He was kneeled on the floor in front of Abby. Abby was holding one wand in each hand, her own pointed at his throat.  
  
"Don't even move," Abby glared hard at the Man. Lily and James rushed to Abby's side, and the man's eyes darted to their direction.  
  
Abby noticed Lily and James had arrived, "Oh thank God you guys are here. Please, one of you, send for Headmaster. I have no idea how here came through my window, especially on Gryffindor Tower. But that doesn't matter right now. Just please one of you, go!"  
  
Lily replied, "I'll go." Her eyes will filled with fear for James, "James, use your wand incase he gets out of hand. Please be careful and be here for me alive when I return with Rou.  
  
"Not so fast," The man looked up from his intent stare with the floor. 


	4. Fatal Mistake, Warnings Can be Useless

Lily stopped when she heard his voice. It was deep and horror-movie like. He was smirking really, and he stood up. He was a good foot taller than abby. Before she could shout a spell, he snatched his wand back and pointed it at her chest.  
  
"Don't ever underestimate me," he spoke with victory flaring in his eyes. He was about to kill Abby again, when James flung himself at him and barreled him straight into the wall. James stood up, revealing a torn patch in his knee with a huge gash. He clutched his leg in pain, and limped besides Abby.  
  
"Get away from her!" James growled. The man smiled an evil smile, and attempted to get up, but fell.  
  
The man mustered all of his strength in lifting his convulsive arm and used all in his energy to shriek, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green burst of light flooded the room and Abby fell to the floor. Dead. And it wasn't a dream this time. The man fell unconscious.  
  
James pointed his wand at him and shouted, "Stupify!" That way, if he woke up he still wouldn't be able to do anything. James then turned his attention to Abby. He gazed at her huge brown eyes, which were staring blankly up at the ceiling. Her skin was a milky white, and her she wore a frown. A surprised frown. Tears rolled down James's face. She was gone. An inconsiderate murderer had killed a friend. A murderer one day known to be the greatest Lord of all time.Lord Voldemort. Although James didn't know it then, that would be the same man who killed him and his wife, Lily. As his eyes scanned Abby's lifeless body, he saw a white slip clutched in her fist. James pried it out eagerly. It read "Lily-Tell Sirius I love him." James glanced at Abby again, surprised at her love for Sirius. He started to tear again. James heard the door creak open, and the footsteps of Professor Rou and Lily. He crumpled up the note and stuffed it into his pocket.  
  
As soon as Lily saw Abby dead, lying on the floor, she let out a cry of the birds of sadness, and rushed over to her deceased friend. "No!" She shouted, holding Abby's hand. It was stone cold. Lily gasped again and pulled her hand away. "She's horribly cold," Lily whispered barley audible for Professor Rou and James.  
  
Professor Rou sighed, "Yes, she is dead." He glanced at the man "Voldemort" and asked, "Is that her murderer?"  
  
"Yes," James replied, head down. He felt miserable. He could have saved her, but he wasn't quick enough. James felt like killing Voldemort for taking the life of an innocent human being.  
  
"It wasn't your fault James, you did the best you could," Lily rubbed his arm soothingly. Professor Rou stiffened.  
  
"James, you and I will stay here in case he pulls something. I don't know if he is an animagus. Lily, go down to Professor McGonagall's office (A/N: Yes! SHE IS ALIVE! She is 70 in when Harry was in the 4th year. If not.-_-; Please don't flame.its just one error) and tell her to owl the ministry that we caught a murderer.he will go to Azkaban."  
  
Lily nodded her head to a yes and ran out of the dorms, with tear stained cheeks. She dashed down the stairs and burst through Professor McGonagall's office. McGonagall looked up from her paperwork with a stern face. "Why Miss. Evans. How impolite to hurricane through a door without even knocking. I trust this is important." She laid her quill down, looking irritated.  
  
Lily nodded, "In the Gryfinndor Tower, Girl's dorm 7th year, a girl by the name of Abby Granger (A/N: XD Hermione Granger's mother's sister..there's a twist.) was murdered by a complete stranger -a man- and he is being watched by Professor Rou and James Potter."  
  
McGonagall stood up at once and turned white.  
  
"He wants to owl the ministry to take the man to Azkaban."  
  
McGonagall replied almost cutting Lily off, "Tell Professor Rou I'm right to it." She hurried out of her office and towards the owerly. Lily turned back to the Gryfinndor tower and raced back up the stairs. 'What was his motive?' Lily thought. 'Why did he wanna kill Abby. Sure she is aggressive and is a pretty powerful witch, and a muggle-born-' Lily almost stopped in her tracks. 'I wonder if he is after muggle-borns.' She pondered her hypothesis on the way to her dorm. She pushed open the door to her dorm, and saw Professor Rou and James talking quietly, both grief-struck.  
  
Lily broke the silence, "McGonagall said that she is doing it right away." Lily looked down at Abby, almost by accident, and broke out in sobs again. James rushed over to her, and embraced her, comforting her from her sorrow.  
  
"Its okay," He said, patting her back like a little child. He kissed her cheek lightly, and whispered, "We will get through this together." They all sat around in the dorms and mourned until finally ministry officials with dementors entered the premises. Lily smiled a little smile knowing that Abby's murderer was going to be jailed. The ministry officer brought Voldemort conscious again.  
  
"What is your name?" He asked brutally.  
  
The man smiled a crooked smile, "My name is Tom Riddle. But from this day on, I shall be called LORD VOLDEMORT!" He laughed an evil laugh and threw his head back. Then he turned towards Lily and James, "The people who condemned me in Azkaban will pay. They will not live very long lives.you will see. I will make sure that your family is dead!" Voldemort pointed a long white finger at James and Lily. Lily gasped and trembled, while James rubbed her arm. Then they both blushed at the fragment "your family" and looked at eachother and turned away. The Ministry officers and the dementors had to drag him out of the room, him still threatening Lily and James. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Liked it? It explains why Voldemort is after Lily, James, and Harry in the later books. For those of you who are too dense to figure it out, let me relieve you ^^; . Okay, Voldemort's first victim is Abby.James and Lily were there to get Voldemort caught in Azkaban.Oldie-boy escapes and seeks his revenge.It makes perfect sense ^________^ 


End file.
